Dofus:Community Portal/Skin
Skin What is known as a 'skin' is how the page layout is displayed in your browser. In the MediaWiki website there are some default skins that are able to be reached through the page of each user (IP users don't have that ability). MediaWiki also has given users the freedom to change how a specific skin looks in a general way (affecting users and IP users) and its done trough modifications on the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page. There is also 3rd stage where registered users can change how they see that modify skin through their personal User:USERNAME/monobook.css page (the letter M must be lower caps). There is a page on the mediawiki called MediaWiki:Common.css Changes done to that page will affect all the skins. Due to security reasons only Sysops and above can modify the MediaWiki pages, but users monobooks its an individual way for users to do changes with out affecting everybody but only the actual user can modify that book and Sysops has also that ability. Development Currently there is a development on process mayor modifications for the actual skin. In order to do cover as much as possible they are been made at user level before they are apply to the General Monobook skin. ; Manager : Cizagna (User:Cizagna/monobook.css) ; Beta Testers : Peet (User:Peet/monobook.css) Fogleg (User:Fogleg/monobook.css) Development Work Ok i have been working on new stuff on the skin, and correcting some of my coding mistakes (thought they work, but look horrible, and not elegant at code view =p). All the modifications are in my computer due to coding flexibility issues (so if you want to fully test it tell me so and i will install it on your personal monobook any modification that is desired to be implemented must be reported on this page and a brief explanation why would be great) Even thought parts of the design look similar to our actual skin, this has been wrote from scratch so there are modifications from our actual skin that have not been yet implemented on the new skin. After trying to resolve some problems i finish with various options, so i need help choosing which one of them to choose (also that way you will see how the page is going). Note: The example images once a decision is made, will be remove, as i will use the same names for other idea proposals (i will always try to come out with various ideas so there is variety, but i will appreciate constructive critics rather than a bad critic like this-> "i don't like the colors", "horrible horrible" if the person saying this cant do the effort to propose something he/she may think is better or constructive, will be ignore). ; Version 1.7 : #General (body) Background is a Darker brown extracted from the game colors. #Footers (Footer) have been given a light-brown color. #Personal section has less height so it will not conflict with the article tabs. #Ads section has been move around 5px up, so it will save a little of space below. #Borders are been change from the light-brown and dark-brown to an orange that will contrast with the new dark-brown background. #Content (content) background has been copy from actual template #Removed the hover effect on the body (div.pbody:hover) of the left side columns (any oppose?) #For the header tabs (left column) (portlet H5) background has change to a lighter version of brown also i have come with 3 ideas: ## This is the same as the one we are currently using, only colors are diferent. ## This the difference is the width of the heather cell gets now the full size, also the top right corner of the body is remove the rounded corner, so it matches with the heathers cells design ## This are 2 possible ideas in one, in any case it can be manage as individual; First: The Header cell now has the same color as the background with a orange line at the bottom. Second: when you hover with the mouse (you cant see my mouse its over "community") over the header cells it changes to the previous idea (or it could be another idea proposals?). #Body of left column colors has been copy from our actual template #Links (a) colors to be apply in all the different sections (except the parts of google ads that i cant control) has not been fully chosen. #* Normal Dark green (the only Custom) #* Visited normal Purple (default wiki style) #* New page Red (default wiki style) #* Visited new page Dark red (default wiki style) #* Interwiki Light blue (default wiki style) #* Visited Interwiki Light blue (default wiki style) #* All hovers same color just underline (default wiki style) #I can mimic the portlet H5 option3 in to the article tabs but that will diminish relevance (making it less notable unless you pass the mouse over them) #Recent changes numbers (mw-plusminus-pos/neg) stay with the Red for negative and blue for the positive. Comments As a personal comment the logo looks great with that dark brown background --Cizagna (Talk) 19:35, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Choose a Darker green for the normal links it "brights" (so to speak) more with the light background and its easy to differencing from the black. I think about the side bar headers i will choose option 3, but i will center the text and will remove the hover effect maybe add a light border but doubtfully would take out the style. I like option 1 took me a while when i designed the first time to actually work it out (as its 3 different wiki sites code merged) but it does not cut it now and that inbetween line spacing with the pBody is annoying. The toccolors for this will be "E8E4CA" its just a little bit darker from the one of the background, so it follows the same pattern of the toccolors against the white background. Code, Pre, Thumbs, toccolors and image galleries have been coded. I have gone for option 3 of the sidebars for a while to see if it convinces me while i wait for more suggestions --Cizagna (Talk) 04:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) What ever you have done now makes this the slowest sight for me to receive and after about 3 lvls of entry it locks up completly. I am not haveing this problems with any other web page. : sadly to say, i have change nothing, if you guys/gals read above you will see i say "All the modifications are in my computer due to coding flexibility issues o". Thenly way to see how the new skin will look is by checking the images. Also by other web page do you refer Wikia web page or non-wikia web page? the only person could complain about lag because of me its User:Oscardog she he has a outdated raw code that im still cleaning and changing--Cizagna (Talk) 01:57, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : Wikia:Forum:Slow Wikia? Update --Cizagna (Talk) 01:55, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: ET HEM! i am a he! not a she! :P --Kiriath 10:01, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :::Done --Cizagna (Talk) 08:07, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Minor improving of version 3 and decide for definitive one after asking various web designers i know in real life (and no feed back from here about that). History lists has been coded properly. p-Cactation has been slightly modify reducing the letter spacing against the old one aside from the color changes, and some pseudo codes tweaking correction to the corner issue by enhancing it and that way gives a distinctive look. Categories boxes coded. Toc has now round corners. Preference page has been coded. There is a Navframe patch unless i can find a more specific way to correct the bug. Edittools now has its proper borders --Cizagna (Talk) 16:38, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Funny no complains on this skin change i guess because IP have the slate/smoke default =/ --Cizagna (Talk) 03:00, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, you know I'm not fond of a brown background ;). Still, I'm admirative of what you're doing and wanted to let you know that your work is appreciated. :This said, your 3 proposals aren't much different so it may be the reason why you get no reaction. :Also the only request I'd have (but your already know ;)) is that, when the skin is ready, you tell me how to keep the new skin, but with a diffrent background (3 or 4 lines of code would probably cover the background for maint article, TOC box and other types of boxes). TIA--Lirielle 08:12, 17 July 2007 (UTC)